Parentage: ‘TSAECH1806’ is a seedling selection resulting from the controlled pollination of an unnamed and unpatented Echeveria affinis plant, the seed parent, with an unnamed and unpatented Echeveria atropurpurea plant, the pollen parent. The crossing was made by the inventor in the spring of 2015 at a commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. In the summer of 2016, one seedling resulting from said cross of 2015 was observed to exhibit unique growth and foliage characteristics and was isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘TSAECH1606’ was selected for commercialization.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘TSAECH1806’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in the spring of 2017 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. Through three subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.